Embodiments described generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to enhanced wireless network coverage within a defined coverage area.
Wireless networks are widely deployed, especially for use in well-defined and limited areas such as homes and apartments. Often, a single wireless access point/router is connected to a cable modem or digital subscriber line (DSL) modem to provide wireless access to a broadband network. Wireless access points can operate in a 2.4 GHz frequency band or in both the 2.4 GHz frequency band and a 5 GHz frequency band. However, these wireless access points may not be able to support the demands of multiple end devices (or stations). In particular, the limited frequencies used by the wireless access points may not support high data throughput rates required by multiple stations.